Office desks have not yet evolved to accommodate the addition of computer equipment to the modern office suite. Computer monitors and keyboards have been placed on traditional desks, where they occupy an inordinate amount of space. The typical desk is 30" deep, while the monitor and keyboard are 17" and 8", respectively. On that desk the monitor screen will be located only 13" from the user's eyes and there will be only 5" of room left for documents. To move the screen so that it is the recommended 24" away from the user's eyes would require huge desks that are at least 47" deep.
The traditional desk is also deficient in providing adequate support to the desk user because the desk is flat. A flat surface in front of the user presents an edge as a resting place for the hands and arms. For some reason drafting boards have always been large and tilted, but desks are smaller and flat.
Prior art has attempted to address certain of the desk user's computer problems, but success has been limited. Robillard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,619, Dec. 1985, discloses a wrap-around, non-tilt work surface with moveable monitor carrier. This single-purpose, multi-media workstation is not for general office use, however.
Lochridge, U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,126, Nov. 1988, presents a desk-mounted workspace that contains a tiltable, wrap-around workstation that remains within the dimensions of the existing desk. A computer monitor can be accommodated but it is too close to the user and placed too high in the field of view.
Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,117, Jun. 1992, teaches the dangers of carpal tunnel syndrome among computer users. His invention supports the user's hands and lowers the monitor to below the position of the keyboard. This makes the computer support platform a single-use device--unsuitable for other office activities. Because it lack a wrap-around feature, Williams only offers support for the user's arms through wrist rests.
Hyatt, U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,905, Dec. 1991, discloses an add-on wrap-around user-support device for existing desks. This addresses the arm support issue without addressing the monitor positioning problem.
The present invention addresses the problems of computer monitors that are too close and too low, and desks that are too small, too flat, and unsupportive of users. A computer monitor support module moves the monitor away from the user and raises it to an ergonomically-sound position. A work surface module raises the work materials toward the user's eyes, relieving pressure on the neck. The wrap-around portion of the surface supports the user's hands and arms to prevent overuse of shoulder and arm muscles and tendons.